


Death By Rock And Roll

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Series: Jenny Humphrey [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: A Jenny Humphrey drabble book.
Series: Jenny Humphrey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162559
Kudos: 1





	Death By Rock And Roll

A/n: this is a prompt word challenge I’m doing based on Jenny Humphrey, if you’re here to comment hate then just don’t read it. I hope you enjoy. I apologize I know this isn’t very good.  
Entergetic-  
That’s what everyone used to describe her, Jenny wasn’t quite sure what to make of people’s assumptions about her. Jenny Humphrey was a good girl, a smart girl. She loved her father and brother dearly but, Jenny was really starting to tire of everyone around her. Blowing a whisp of blonde hair out of her face, Jenny jogged out of the stifling building.  
“Need a ride?” Nate Archibald’s kind voice came from behind her, making her jump.  
“Jesus Nate, you scared the shit out of me!” I grabbed my chest, dropping the cigarette in my hand.  
“Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll. Huh?” Nate chuckled.  
“You’re not going to lecture me?” I was surprised.  
“Would it change anything?” Nate questions.  
“Why did I want to be part of this world so bad? It’s-its so stifling. Lonely.” I shook my head, throwing my hands up in exasperation.  
“I hear you, it sucks. I’d do anything to get out of the upper east side if I could. No matter where any of us go Gossip Girl always finds us.” Nate shrugged with a grimace.  
“How are you so calm about everything? Out of everyone you’d have the right to rant about everything. How do you keep such a level head?” Jenny quirked one blonde brow.  
“There’s no point in it. It’s not going to change anything, just not who I am. Come on, let’s get outta here.” Nate smiled waving her over to his car.  
“You never fail to make me smile.” Jenny chuckles shaking her head, walking over to the passenger side of his car.  
“What happened?” Nate asked her, they’d been driving for a couple of minutes upon him asking that question. The city lights melting away with each mile, rolling hills filling her view.  
“Oh god I’m so glad to be out of the city-at least for awhile. It’s Damien...Serena was right about him. I feel stupid for trying to get back at her now.” I sighed, knowing I had done a lot of damage.  
“Serena.” Nate scoffed.  
“Nate don’t do that. You don’t know all of the messed up things I pulled to get you to break up with her. Did you?” I sighed, hoping I was wrong.  
“Serena wasn’t lying then.” Nate looked at me, needing the truth.  
“She wasn’t. I erased you’re voicemail to her the night William came back. I tried to keep you from the party Serena planned for you. I was a grade A bitch for no reason, you both have every right to hate me.” I confessed to the things I’d done.  
“I need to talk to her.” Was all Nate said, leaving her not knowing where they stood. Jenny slumped into her bed after getting home that night, a light knock coming to her door.  
“Come in. I guess.” Jenny mumbles, thinking about how wrong she had been in everything she’d done within the past year. Serena opened the door slipping into the bedroom wearing a light tank top, zebra printed pajama pants (the fuzzy kind) her feet bare. Blonde hair sloppily thrown up in a bun atop of her head, for once no makeup on her face.  
“Nate called me. Th-thank you for telling him the truth.” Serena clears her throat, sitting on the edge of her gold and silver comforter.  
“I’m sorry-you were only trying to warn me about Damien and I ruined you’re relationship. Nothing I’ve done this year has been right.”   
“Jenny, I don’t hate you. I think you’re a wonderful person, I see a lot of myself in you and that’s hardly a good thing. Be better then I ever was. You’re beautiful, kind hearted, energetic which believe it or not is a very good thing. I love you, you’re my sister.” Serena places her hand atop Jenny’s arm.


End file.
